


Live By the Deal

by resolute



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolute/pseuds/resolute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for BtVS seasons 3 and 4, Angel Season 1. </p><p>Faith can't stop trying to be the hero the world needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live By the Deal

Faith was working the cutter, the press that stamped out the rectangles of sheet metal. The commotion started behind the rollers. No surprise. That's where Acton and Storhart had jumped Faith a few months back. A little hidden, a lot dangerous. Fight too much and run the risk of getting caught in the rollers. Easy way to lose a body part. Faith glanced around at the guards. Not lifting her head. Not looking obvious. A quick look here and there. Casual. Huh. Simmons was gone. Must've stepped out? Or been sent out. Faith snorted quietly. Yup. There was Morris, the little fuck. And he was looking the other way. Literally. Faith could practically smell the forty bucks in his pocket. He'd been on when she got jumped. A fact Faith'd never mentioned. A few days later he took her pack of cigarettes when she wanted to keep a book out of the library. Faith was pretty smart about how shit went down.  
  
The girl was begging now. Whoever was getting it behind the rollers. She was crying really loud. Faith sniffed. The dust on the shop floor always made her eyes itch and her nose run. Maybe she was allergic? She wiped her nose on her sleeve and strolled over to the utility sink. Right next to the rollers. The soap dispenser was there, right, and the paper towels? Faith grabbed a towel and blew her nose. She washed her hands and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She re-tied it with the hairband. Faith turned, finally, and faced whatever was going on behind the roller.  
  
They'd stopped when they noticed her. Acton and Storhart. Faith had guessed it was them. They had the money to bribe Morris. The girl bent over the mop bucket, though, she was new. Musta come in this week.  
  
Acton and Storhart. Thugs for hire, thugs for fun. They'd told her, when they thought they were going to have an easy time with her, they'd told her that they'd been hired. By their lawyers, oddly enough. Wolfram and Hart. Apparantly Lilah thought Faith had backed out of a deal, and these two had been paid to collect on it. Faith had kicked their asses. She got sent to solitary anyway, for fighting. Lilah had spread enough money around to make sure her puppets got off easy.  
  
Faith kinda owed these two a little grief. Why not? "Ladies," she said quietly. "How are we this morning?"  
  
"Not your problem, bitch," Acton said equally quietly. "Fix your pretty fucking hair and move on."  
  
"I got all kinds'a problems, Acey," Faith said, walking forward slowly. "I don't think anybody's got a full count yet. You don't know, do you, if this's my problem or not, see?"  
  
"I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Smart woman."  
  
"This ain't your business!"  
  
"I think it is. My business. My concern."  
  
Storhart edged around Faith, leaving. "Ace," she said to Acton, "fuck this. Do her later, man!"  
  
"Do her? Acey-girl, are you getting paid here? Is this a rape, a murder, or just a little beating?" Faith glanced ostentatiously around Acton at the sobbing woman on the floor. "She a snitch or something? Or is this a special favor for your 'lawyers'?" Faith asked. She moved in slowly, the lazy walk that always used to make Willow back away.  
  
"Not. Your. Business."  
  
Faith stepped up, toe to toe with the larger woman. She looked up. "I say it is." Faith gave Acton a long look down and up. Lingering. Slow. "Move on."  
  
Acton's left hand had never set right after Faith broke it last time. "You have to sleep sometime," Acton said.  
  
"Yeah, but not with you," Faith replied, already dismissing the woman. She walked forward as Acton left. Looking at the new girl. _Very good, Faith,_ the wry female voice in her head told her. Dry and light. British. Miss Post. _Shut up,_ Faith told herself.  
  
The woman had slid off the mop bucket and half-crawled toward the wall. Faith sighed. You never crawl towards the wall. Fucking victim mentality, is what that was. Not a lot of blood on the floor. Good. Faith crouched down near the woman's feet. "Hey. What's your name?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hey." Faith reached out and shook the woman's leg a little, just to get her to move. Get her attention. "Whoa!" Faith pulled back, fast, as the woman tried to kick her. Missed, of course. Still. "Not bad, girl," Faith said. "Make 'em work for it, I like that. What's your name?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Gee," Faith said, tilting her head to one side. "I think I've met your family around here. Fuck You, and Fuck You Bitch, and, wait, is Fucker a relative of yours? Seriously. I'm gonna help you up, and you're gonna tell me your name. Comprende?"  
  
Faith started to pick the woman up, arm under her arm, lifting. The stranger began hitting Faith wildly, panting. Not screaming, though. Not now. Faith wondered idly what Acton and Storhart had been doing to make this one cry. Faith dodged and slammed the girl against the wall, pinning her shoulders hard, forearm across the stranger's throat. "Don't do that, babe," she said. "It irritates me." Faith could see the girl now. Dark. Latina something, somewhere. Dark hair, mostly straight. Tangled. Dark eyes. Bruises on caramel skin. Blood from her lips, oozing a little, covering her chin. "Did you lose a tooth?" Faith asked.  
  
"Puta."  
  
Faith pushed a little with her forearm, lifting the other woman slightly off the floor. "I know that ain't your name. And it sure as shit ain't mine."  
  
" . . . Marisol."  
  
Faith let her go. "Marisol. I'm Faith. How bad are you hurt?"  
  
Marisol glared at her. " 'Stoy bien, chica. No ayudame. 'Fe'?" she sneered.  
  
"Then stand up straight." Faith waited. Marisol put her hands against the wall behind her, bracing against it, and straightened. Slowly. Make that, tried to straighten. "They probably broke some ribs," Faith continued. "That's why you can't breathe right. I'll help you to the infirmary."  
  
"Confio en Fait'," Marisol said, snickering. Then her face went white and she wobbled. Faith grabbed her arm and held her up.  
  
"You hit the end of my Spanish on 'estoy bien.' But if you're making jokes, cut it out. No more laughing for you." Faith walked Marisol to the door. Simmons was just returning, a couple lunches in hand. She saw Faith and the woman and started trotting.  
  
"Goddammit, Morris," Simmons yelled. "I leave for two fucking minutes!"  
  
"No, it's cool," Faith called out. "Five by five. My girl Marisol, here, she fell. Back behind the rollers. Got a little banged up, I think she needs to go to the infirmary. Right Morris?" Faith stared at Morris. Simmons couldn't see her face yet. She let her eyes go flat.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Morris said. "I'll take her there."  
  
"Simmons, girlfriend?" Faith said, smiling at Simmons now. Life and animation in her face. "I could really stretch my legs? Can I take her?"  
  
Simmons glared at them. "You're both shit-artists and I fucking hate you," she said calmly. "Lehane. Take her. Come back when you're done. Morris," she said. "Let's talk about the dangerous areas on the floor. Again."  
  
Faith grinned. She slid her arm back under Marisol's and helped the injured woman walk down the hall.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
Faith didn't expect to see Marisol again. Didn't expect to see the young woman walk into her cell a few days later. It was probably dumb chance. Faith's cell was down to three, her and Casey and Lolo, since J-Bird got transferred. Prisons were crowded. This was California, after all.  
  
Faith didn't get off her bunk when Marisol walked in. She glanced up from her book. She'd picked it up because the title -- well, the title reminded her of Slayers. Of vamps and demons and, yeah, the Mayor.  American Gods, it was called. She hadn't known what to expect. But the guy who was telling most of the story, his name was Shadow, he was an ex-con. This was a plus.  
  
Marisol looked okay. Faith was pretty pleased with that. _Well done, Faith,_ she heard, the ghost in her head again. Her voice thick with irony. _Shut up, Miss Post,_ she told herself. Lolo glanced up. "Over there," Lolo told Marisol. "Top bunk." She nodded at the bunk above Faith.  
  
Faith had earned a lower bunk. She nodded once at Lolo, who didn't always like to agree with Faith on what had or had not been earned. Now wasn't the time. Not in front of the new girl.  
  
Marisol put her few things away. She stood awkwardly in the room, trying to not look at any of them. Lolo stood up. "You're blocking the view," she said. "Find someplace to be or I'll put you there."  
  
"Marisol," Faith said. She looked up at them. "Her name's Marisol."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Lolo sneered.  
  
"Why not," Faith answered, shrugging. "We met behind the rollers."  
  
Lolo glared at Faith for a moment. Uncertain. "Get on your bunk or find a seat," she said to Marisol. Lolo retreated to her bunk. It was a retreat, too. Faith did not smile. That just made for bad blood.  
  
Marisol climbed up. Faith saw she didn't lift her arms all the way up. Ribs still cracked. Probably. Faith sighed and stood up. She laced her fingers together and offered them out to Marisol. "Foot," she said. "Uhh, _pie_? Pee-ay?"  
  
Marisol smiled. "Please," she said quietly. "Stop that. You cannot speak Spanish." She sounded like the actress, Penelope Cruz. Kinda looked like her too, now that Faith was thinking about it.  
  
"I know," Faith said. "Gimme your foot and I'll boost you up."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Estoy bien, you said that before," Faith answered. "Goddam foot. Now." Marisol put her foot in Faith's hands. Faith gently lifted her up. "You should rest," she said.  
  
"The _fuck_!" Faith sighed and turned around at Lolo's shout. The other woman was standing, incredulous. "She fucking really is your girlfriend, Lehane? What the fuck?"  
  
"I said why not," Faith answered. "We gonna have a word over this?" Faith took a step closer, spreading her arms wide. Not a good posture to fight in. But Faith didn't need to be really ready if Lolo took a swing. Or even a stab. Most of the inmates thought Faith was crazy. Dying-crazy, suicidal-crazy-death-wish, the way she never watched her back. _I'm not trying to die._ Not anymore. They just couldn't hurt her.  
  
Faith glanced quick at Casey, curled back against the wall on Lolo's bunk. "Do up your shirt, Case," Faith said. "Go down to the guards at the end of the hall and them them your Daddy here is hurt." Casey didn't move. Faith looked at Casey again. "Case," she said firmly. "Go on, girl. Move it." Casey scrambled off the bed and out the door. "And do up your shirt!" Faith yelled after her.  
  
"Where were we?" Faith asked Lolo. Smiling. This was only her fourth or fifth best smile. Lolo wasn't worth the better ones. The smiles she used when she knew her opponents stood a good chance of killing her. Lolo stepped up. She didn't have a choice. Faith knew that, and didn't really blame the woman. Oh well. Faith tried really hard to not break any bones.  
  
Lolo swung. Faith caught it on her arms. Lolo kneed Faith in the stomach, and Faith spilt her lip on Lolo's swung fist. Oops. Lotta blood on the floor. _Your head's not in the game, Faith,_ she heard. Giles this time. _Well, leave me alone to do this, then,_ Faith told herself. She feinted a kick and punched Lolo's knee. _See?_ she asked Giles silently. She felt the knee give under her fist. _Oh, yes, Faith, I do see. Crippled? How sporting of you,_ Giles replied. That was it. Fight over. Everybody got shut in early because of the fight. Lolo wouldn't stop screaming, either. It took the guards and the orderlies from the infirmary a while to get Lolo sedated and out of the block. Faith could hear the catcalls, the "bite me, Lehane"s up and down the hall.  
  
When it was all done Casey curled up on Lolo's bed, crying silently. Faith tried to get the blood smears off the floor. "At least the sink has cold water," she said. _Was that supposed to be a joke, Faith?_ Miss Post asked, dryly. "Shut _up_ , Gwen," Faith muttered to herself.  
  
"I don't think she is listening to you," Marisol said from the top bunk.  
  
"I wasn't talking to her," Faith replied. She scrubbed with the cheap toilet paper. It came apart in her hands. _Blood is so very hard to clean, is it not?_ Wesley asked. Wesley usually chimed in when blood was involved. Faith closed her eyes. "Wesley. Shut up."  
  
"Wesley?" Marisol asked.  
  
Faith resumed scrubbing. "Talking to people who aren't here. Not your concern," Faith said tersely.  
  
"Maybe not." Faith heard Marisol shifting on the top bunk. "What about her?" Marisol asked.  
  
Faith glanced up. Marisol was looking at Casey. Faith followed her gaze. "That's not your concern either," Faith said. Faith left off the useless cleaning. She scrambled across the floor and knelt next to Lolo's bunk. "Case," Faith said. "C'mon, man, I'm sorry." Casey didn't move. "I didn't mean to hurt her like that, right? Are we cool?"  
Casey flipped over and kicked Faith in the face. Faith fell backwards. She put her arms up to protect herself a bit. Casey lunged off the bed, still crying, panting, but otherwise quiet. She punched and kicked Faith, hard, wild. Faith let her. Let her wear out. When Casey slumped on the floor against the bunk, Faith cautiously looked around her arms at the other woman. "Done?"  
  
"I hate you," Casey said.  
  
"Good," Faith said, sitting up.  
  
"Hey," Marisol said. Faith looked up at her. "Your face is bleeding again."  
  
Faith shrugged. "No big. I heal."  
  
"Why did you let her do it?" Marisol asked.  
  
"Fuck off," Faith replied conversationally.  
  
"No, my name is Marisol, remember?" Marisol began, chuckling. Faith ignored her and knelt next to Casey. Casey glared at her. Faith waited, not saying anything.  
  
Casey burst into loud sobs and threw herself on Faith, crying. Faith held her awkwardly, patting her back. "Faith," Casey said, still crying, "I don't know how I'm going to make it. Faith?" Casey pulled back slightly, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "What should I do?"  
  
Faith raised her eyebrows. "Uh-uh, Case, girl. I 'm sorry, but I am not your Daddy. You have to figure that shit out on your own now."  
  
Casey looked, pleading, at Faith. "I know you're not, Faith, but, please? Just while she's gone? I mean, you put her down, right? That sorta makes you responsible?"  
  
Faith slapped Casey. "I am not responsible for you," Faith said tightly. Casey rubbed her cheek but didn't say anything. "I am not!" Faith yelled.  
  
"What is this, that is going on?" Marisol asked quietly.  
  
Faith shrugged at Casey. "Tell her, Case."  
  
Casey looked up at Marisol on the top bunk. "I have post-traumatic stress disorder that manifests as an abdication of personal responsibility, colloquially referred to as a prisoner or slave mentality. I do not function unless given specific instructions," she said in a perfectly calm, collected voice. Rote.  
  
"What the hell?" Marisol said at Casey's articulate description. "Since when do you talk like that?"  
  
"It's more like 'since when don't I' talk like that. I used to be a shrink," Casey told her. "I had a, uh. A bad time when I got here." Casey shrugged. "Lolo won me off Acton six months back. Things are better now." Casey turned back to Faith. "Acton's going to want me back," she said. Her pale eyes were wide.  
  
Faith sighed and went back to the blood on the floor. "Acton won't get you back, Case."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Faith closed her eyes. _You can't **do** that. It would be **wrong**._ She heard the words echo softly in her head. A mocking voice, a mirror, a life a few years gone that she'd blown all to hell.  
  
"I promise."  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Faith woke up when the door slid open. She saw Morris walk in. He stopped and looked at Casey. "Come on," he said to Casey. "I know you're awake. Let's go."  
  
Faith sat up. "Where's she going, Morris?"  
  
He turned around. "Not your problem, Lehane."  
  
"Everybody keeps saying that," Faith said, standing up. "I don't think they get it. Lots of thing are my problem."  
  
"Lolo was paying for her. Now somebody else is paying more. She transfers tonight." Morris watched Faith, wary.  
  
Faith considered this. "Acton?" she asked.  
  
Morris nodded.  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't get to say, Faith," he replied.  
  
"I think I do," Faith said, stepping up next to him.  
  
Morris grinned. "Are you about to assault a corrections officer? Because if you do, I will guarantee your fuckage."  
  
Faith looked at him. She looked at Casey. Casey was awake, curled up against the back corner, eyes showing white all around. Silent. Faith gnawed on her lip. "Acton will kill her," she said to Morris.  
  
"Then Acton will get solitary and a sentence review, not you."  
  
"But Casey'll be dead."  
  
Morris shrugged, grinning. "You could outbid Acton," he said. "Do you have two hundred dollars?"  
  
"You know I don't."  
  
"Oh well," he said, shrugging.  
  
"What el-" Faith stopped. _Because it's wrong,_ the insulting voice said. Her voice. Her insult. She cleared her throat and tried again. "What else will you take. To buy Casey."  
  
Morris looked her up and down. "Blow-jobs," he said. "Whenever I want them."  
  
"Handjobs, for a week," Faith countered.  
  
"You don't have anything to bargain with, bitch," Morris said. "Original offer, take it or leave it."  
  
"I can snitch on you," Faith said evenly.  
  
"And I can have you killed in your sleep," Morris said, his voice low and threatening.  
  
"You can try," Faith said. "But how about we go back to making a deal? Handjobs for a week."  
  
"Blowjobs for a month."  
  
"Hand, two weeks."  
  
"Hand, two weeks, three days of blow to start."  
  
_Do you intend to keep your promises, Faith?_ Wesley asked her. _And what were those classic types of torture, again? Was abandonment on that list, hmm?_ Faith looked at Casey. Tears had started leaking out of Casey's eyes, running down her cheeks. _Wesley. Shut **up**._  
  
"Done. Three days of blow, two more weeks of hand, and Casey stays here."  
  
Morris nodded. "Done." He started undoing his belt and pants. "Down-payment up front," he said.  
  
Faith got on her knees. Faith had had a lot of sex, with a lot of guys. A couple women here and there, too. But she hadn't done this since before she was a Slayer. Since no one could hold her still and make her, since she got super-strength and didn't get hurt easily and could always break somebody's grip on her hair. There were, she thought as he pushed his briefs down, a lot of different ways to make a person hold still. Faith shut her eyes and tried to remember how to do this without choking.  
  
Oh yeah. She'd never figured that part out.  
  
Morris tried to take his time, but he was too damn pleased with getting sucked off by her, by Faith the Untouchable. Faith didn't mind his sneering and insults. They meant he got excited and finished quick. Faith only gagged a little when he came.  
  
Faith wiped her mouth. _Now, Faith,_ Miss Post said. _Regain control. Do not let him see weakness._ She sat back on her heels and grinned at Morris. "Do your boyfriends even notice you're inside them?" She asked conversationally. "Or do you just mis-fire all over their perfect round asses?"  
  
Morris zipped up. "Say what you like," he said. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Faith waited until the door locked behind him before she went to the sink and washed out her mouth. She finished and lay down on her bunk. She barely heard the whisper from the other bunk. "I'm sorry," Casey said.  
  
"You're welcome," Faith answered. "Go to sleep."  
  
\--------------------  
  
Faith tried to take her own advice. But the bed shifted when Marisol got down. Faith listened. Marisol stood, holding on to the frame, gasping. She must have gotten pretty badly hurt. Faith listened as Marisol walked slowly to the toilet and used it. Marisol walked back to the bed and stood next to it. Faith was about to roll over, offer to help the woman up again, when Marisol sat on the edge of Faith's bed. Faith rolled over, fast.  
  
"What do you want?" Faith said quickly, her arms up, ready to defend. She didn't think Marisol was a hired killer, but she was here, in this prison, and Acton and Storhart had been hired to hurt Marisol for some reason.  
  
"I haven't thanked you," Marisol said.  
  
"You're welcome," Faith answered. "Now get off my bed." Faith paused. "Please."  
  
"Why did you say you are my girlfriend?"  
  
Faith grinned, the one that was careless and easy. "Aw, just to mess with them."  
  
Marisol frowned. "Why did you get involved? Why did you make it your concern at all, Faith?"  
  
"Hey, I gotta defend my actions to you? I don't think so."  
  
Marisol nodded. "All right." She leaned forward, laying on the narrow bunk next to Faith.  
  
"Hey! I said go away!" Faith told her.  
  
"No," Marisol replied. "I am making this my concern. I owe you."  
  
"No, you really don't," Faith said, edging away.  
  
Marisol put her arm, gingerly, around Faith. "Please do not move. This hurts, my arm, here."  
  
"That is not my problem, Sunshine, and you really need to move."  
  
"Sunshine?"  
  
" . . . Marisol is, what, something-sun, right?"  
  
"Sun-watcher. Or one who reaches for the sun."  
  
"Whatev." Faith lay very still, trying to not jostle the other woman's arm. "Sunshine. Get off of me."  
  
"I like it here."  
  
"No. Really. Marisol. Now." Faith's voice had gone flat. "Please." She didn't mean to sound like that. Her head was starting to pound.  
  
Marisol pulled away quickly, wincing. "I apologize, Faith."  
  
Faith closed her eyes. "No worries. Five by five, Sunshine." The way Marisol said her name, said 'Faith,' it was in that Penelope Cruz voice that Faith liked. Sounded like 'Fait.' Fate. Faith felt Marisol shifting around a bit. She wasn't leaving. Then she felt it. Marisol's hand, fingers cold, under the edge of Faith's shirt. Touching the skin of her stomach. Faith grabbed the woman's wrist. Maybe a little hard. She opened her eyes and glared at Marisol. "No," she said.  
  
"It is a thank you."  
  
"Then no thank you."  
  
"I owe you. Why will you not take the payment I have?"  
  
Faith let go of Marisol's arm. "You a pro? Before?"  
  
"Yes," Marisol said. She smiled. "No one in here could have afforded me, though. So it was not like what I imagine you are thinking. No 'life on the streets, in the cold' or any thing like that."  
  
"I don't pay for people," Faith said.  
  
"You just bought Casey."  
  
Faith half-sat up. "That is not the same!"  
  
Marisol shrugged. "You said you were paying for her."  
  
"I was helping her." Faith stopped. "I don't know why I am talking to you, anyway. Go away!"  
  
"Why don't you make me?" Marisol asked. "You could push me out of the bed."  
  
"That would be wrong. I mean," Faith said quickly, interrupting herself, "You could get hurt, Sunshine. I don't hurt people."  
  
"You hurt Lolo."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Faith shouted. She heard a distant voice shout back, telling her to take her own advice. Faith took a deep breath. "What are you," she said in a quieter voice, "some kinda shrink?"  
  
"I am a professional escort," Marisol answered. "I have many skills."  
  
"God, I can just imagine," Faith said. She lay back down, irritated and confused.  
  
"You do not have to only imagine," Marisol said. She put her hand back on Faith's stomach. "You feel very nice, Faith. Warm and soft, and very strong."  
  
"I don't --" Faith closed her eyes again. Marisol's hand felt easy. Gentle. "I don't help people for favors, or payment, Sunshine," she said softly. "You don't owe me."  
  
"Then why do you do it?" Marisol's hand slid up, under Faith's shirt further. Palm flat and smooth, her fingers spread. Light across Faith's side.  
  
"Because I can. Because sometimes people need help. Because." Faith laughed. Though if it sounded like crying to Marisol, well, Faith wouldn't have really argued. "Because it's the _right thing to do._ "  
  
"There you have it," Marisol said. She rolled forward, half-lying across Faith. She wrapped one leg over Faith's, sliding her foot up the inside up her calf. She pushed her hand across Faith's bare skin, grazing against the edge of a breast. Faith inhaled a little fast at her touch. Marisol leaned in, her mouth next to Faith's ear. "Because I can." She kissed the edge of the ear, slow and warm. "Because sometimes people need help." Her hand moved up Faith's body, sliding slow across her nipple. Faith jumped. "Because it is the right thing to do." Marisol kept her fingers moving, rolling the nipple gently back and forth. She kissed down the line of Faith's jaw.  
  
Faith gasped. She couldn't think of an argument. This wasn't exactly right. But it was less wrong than a lot of things. Things she had done. Sometimes that's all Faith thought her life was made of. Less wrong. Never right. Just . . . trying to hurt people less than she could. This wasn't hurting anyone, was it?  
  
Faith let her head fall back as Marisol moved. The other woman kissed down Faith's neck. She pushed up Faith's shirt and moved her mouth over Faith's stomach. She kissed slowly lower, her thumb hooked into the waist of Faith's pants. Faith was breathing quickly, trying to stay quiet.  
  
"Don't bother." It was Casey speaking, a low murmur from the other bunk. Faith jumped and pushed at Marisol, holding her still. Casey got off Lolo's bunk and crawled over. "I woke up when you yelled," Casey said.  
  
"Sorry, Case," Faith said. "I, uh. We'll stop."  
  
"No we won't," Marisol said.  
  
"No, don't," Casey said at the same time. "I owe you too."  
  
"Fuck this shit!" Faith said, pushing Marisol a little harder. "This, this is not, like, 'Whore Yourself to Faith Night!' What the hell?"  
  
Casey knelt next to the bed. She had her hands folded in her lap the way Lolo liked. She should have looked small and penitent, the way she did when Lolo made her sit that way. But she didn't. Faith met her eyes. Casey looked . . . she looked _there._ Like she was all they way there, not half-crazy and stammering and flinching like Faith was used to. "I know what I am, Faith," Casey said. "But this is different. Don't tell me you don't know."  
  
Faith flinched. She remembered walking into her first fight at Buffy's side. Walking into it. Fucking terrified. Kakistos, her every bad dream. It was different, to do it on purpose. "You can't," she stammered. "You can't mean it."  
  
"You think we can't do it because we want?" Casey asked.  
  
"You can just _say_ , thank you," Faith said softly.  
  
"Faith," Marisol said. "Be quiet. Shush."  
  
Faith wasn't exactly sure on the details. She ended up with Casey behind her, sitting against the frame of the bed. Faith leaning against her, held in the woman's arms. Shirt rucked up and Casey's hands on her breasts. Marisol had gotten Faith's pants off and was lying between Faith's legs. Faith thought vaguely she should have been cold. Prison wasn't very warm. But she didn't care much.  
  
Marisol began kissing Faith. Warm kisses there, between Faith's legs. Faith shut her eyes tight. She felt the other woman's mouth, open, hot, slow-moving and wet.  
The last person to do this. Riley Finn. She'd had to let him, pretending to be Buffy. She'd tried to get him to stop. But he'd looked at her, puzzled and laughing. And she'd let him. It had felt like this that time, too.  
  
Casey's hands felt good. Slow and a little rough. Faith tried to pay attention to that. Not to the sweet, gentle motion of Marisol's mouth and lips and tongue. But she couldn't. Marisol's touch felt too good to ignore.  
  
Faith kept her eyes shut tight. This was strange, possibly wrong. It was amazing and good. Faith thought that this, this moment, was the first time anyone had touched those parts of her body with kindness since that night with Riley.  
  
She couldn't think how long it had been before that. Kindness.  
  
Faith didn't know she was crying until Casey stopped touching her breasts and hugged her. Held her tight while Marisol kept going. Faith wrapped her hands in the sheet. She didn't want to grab either of the women, afraid she'd hurt them without noticing. She clenched her fists and pulled, arching back against Casey when Marisol began working faster.  
  
Faith couldn't even imagine what Marisol was doing. She didn't know how to talk about it without it being an insult. Without being dirty or disgusting. This wasn't disgusting. Faith didn't have the words.  
  
Marisol did something, then, maybe with her fingers? And her mouth kept going, and Faith was still crying, and Casey held her tight and Faith felt it, tight and open all at once. Tension inside her body that only fighting could get rid of. So she thought. Faith came hard, fists pulling the sheets up off the bed, hips pushing hard against Marisol.  
  
Faith lay back, panting. Casey kept her arms wrapped around her while Marisol crawled up the bed. Faith held out an arm and Marisol lay on her. Marisol was trembling. Faith peered down at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Sides hurt," Marisol said tightly. "My ribs." She wrapped an arm around Faith, holding her. "It was worth it, though. Do not think otherwise, Faith."  
  
"Mm." Faith thought she should feel bad about that. But she didn't.  
  
"Go to sleep," Casey said in Faith's ear.  
  
"Good idea," Faith answered. She closed her eyes.  
  
\----------------------------  
  
They didn't mention it in the morning. Or the next night. Faith saw Morris two more times before it all crashed down. He gloated and smirked and talked to her non-stop while her knees ached and she choked on his dick. But she did it. Paid what she owed. It didn't matter in the end.  
  
It was Simmons who walked up with the orders. "Marisol Diaz?" she said. "Pack up. You have transfer papers, from the front office."  
  
Marisol looked at Faith. Faith got up and ambled over, casually. "Can I see those?" she asked.  
  
Simmons showed them to her, frowning. "This wasn't my call, Lehane," she said. "I think the whole thing stinks like day-old shit. But it's all done. Marisol moves down the hall."  
  
"This says she's bunking with Acton," Faith said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Simmons -- no, you can't!" Faith said. "You know this is a, a bribe -- you know they get their money from the outside? Right? From their goddam lawyers, Wolfram and Hart!"  
  
"I have my orders. Marisol," she said, looking past Faith. "Pack up or I'll do it for you."  
  
Faith moved, blocking her. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I --" Faith paused. There was only one way this ended. Faith looked over her shoulder. Marisol was up on her bunk, dark eyes wide, watching silently. Faith turned back to Simmons. She stepped forward, blocking the doorway to the cell. "I won't let you in," she said. "If you want to take her out you have to go through me."  
  
"Lehane," Simmons said. "Faith. I'm on your side. This isn't how you want to play this."  
  
"I think it is," Faith said, smiling. _I'm on your side,_ Buffy had said. And Faith had kicked her out the door. _I know you were, B,_ she thinks. _It's too late, now, but I know._ She pushed her hair off her face and tied it back. Zipped up her sweatshirt and checked her shoes. Made sure they were tied tight. "I made a promise. I can't keep it, right?" she said, the smile turning into a lunatic grin that Wesley would recognize. _You don't need to do this, Faith,_ she heard him say in her head. _Shut up, Wes,_ Faith thought at him, nearly laughing. "But I can't let her go without a fight," she said. Faith stretched her arms out and grabbed the sides of the doorway, filling the space. "Because, you know, _that would be wrong._ "  
  
Simmons looked at her. Nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said. "You're gonna get hurt and you're going to get solitary and your sentence is going to get fucked. You understand?"  
  
Faith laughed. "That's sweet, Simmons. Eileen. Can I call you Ellie? El? Thing is, Ellie -- I got promises to keep, here. So, get your little buddies." She paused. "I take that back. Get your big buddies. The biggest you have. And you better get a lot of them. And we'll see if you can take her away or not."  
  
Simmons nodded and walked away.  
  
"Over your dead body, Faith?" Fate, it sounded like. Fate. "Is that your plan?" Marisol asked.  
  
"They can't kill me, Sunshine," Faith said confidently. She paused, looking out at the hall. Waiting for what came next. "You know?" she asked casually. "I don't think I want them to, anyway. This is gonna hurt, but it won't kill me."  
  
_That's my best girl, Faith,_ the Mayor told her, proud.  
  
_Do be careful, Faith,_ Giles said, cleaning his glasses on his shirt.  
  
_I have every confidence in you, Faith,_ Wesley chimed in.  
  
_She'll remember you tried,_ Angel said softly. _She will always remember you did this for her._  
  
"Time to shut up, boys," Faith said. "Here they come."


End file.
